The cheifs little emmbarrement
by samsamwww
Summary: Hiccup and Stoick are as close a ever but when Hiccup nearly destroys the village, again, Stoick loses his temper and possibly his son.
1. Chapter 1

"Haha" Hiccup was so exited he finally got sometime off from the academy. Just like any other 17 year old boy and school. But Hiccup wasn't just an ordinary boy at your ordinary town he's a Viking. Hiccup lives on Berk and trains DRAGONS. Cool right. Hiccup has his own dragon training academy and he finally gets a day off to practice flying with his Night Fury and best friend Toothless.

"Come on bud." yelled Hiccup as he tried to shake Toothless awake." We finally get a day off and you want to spend it in bed all day. Come on!" The sleepy dragon finally got up. Hiccup headed down stairs. Toothless loved his rider but gods he was hyper. When Toothless headed downstairs Hiccup was stuffing and apple in his mouth." Catch!" he shouted at Toothless through a mouth full of breakfast. Stoick told his son goodbye and chuckled at how much energy the boy had. Toothless warbled and walked over to Stoick to say bye." Come on. Stop being such a slow poke!" exclaimed Hiccup form outside. Stoick grinned for a moment and then he thought about if this was a good idea, letting the most careless and clumsy boy and his giant fire breathing pet fly around all day. They could cause a lot of trouble. Of coarse he was just worrying and sat back down in his chair it was his day off too.

* * *

"Ya baby!" laughed Hiccup as they were practicing there loopty-loop trick. They then shot into the sky with out a care in the world. Toothless stuck out his tongue and slobber flew everywhere, including at Hiccup. "Yuck!"said Hiccup wiping the sticky spit off his cheek.

The young rider spotted his girlfriend by the beach."Hey Astrid!" shouted Hiccup. They landed and Astrid kissed her boyfriend gently on the cheek."Hey babe! So what are you and Toothless doing on your day off?"asked the slightly shorter but much stronger Viking girl. He took her hand and responded, "I thought we could have a romantic picnic." They both giggled. "Sounds kind of cheesy doesn't it." replied Astrid. He took his fingers and gestured a little bit.

Hiccup walked over to Toothless and took some food out of his satchel. The young couple sat on the sand and started sorting the food." So what _are_ you going to do today." He tried to answer but he had a bunch of sandwich crammed in his cheeks,again. He shrugged. Astrid cracked up laughing. He did look really funny and sort of resembled a chipmunk. Toothless came up behind him and rested him head on Hiccup's and stuck his tongue out partially which just made Astrid laugh harder. Hiccup swallowed and rolled his eyes. Toothless began laughing and the Stormfly. Hiccup couldn't help but crack up laughing. He had a very funny laugh that Astrid loved. She kissed him on the lips and they wrapped there arms around each other. Of course they had been dating a while and were total dorks around each other so Hiccup spill his drink all over them and everyone started laughing again.

"See you later." they both said. They dragons seemed to say goodbye too as they flew in different directions. Hiccup didn't think he could ever get used to dating Astrid. He did love her even if they didn't say it very often. You would think Toothless would be jealous but he liked spending tome with Stormfly too, not romantically of course but Hiccup had know idea what would happen in only the next hour.

* * *

Toothless twirled in joy an turned around to see his owner standing up getting to dive. As Hiccup jumped off they both went down twirling enjoying there freedom when they weren't paying attention. Toothless shouted and grabbed Hiccup they were to close to the ground to pull up and they crashed into a tree. While Toothless was okay Hiccup had hit his head and blacked out.

* * *

_Okay I just really wanted to write some Hiccstrid in here but it is about Stoick and Hiccup._


	2. Chapter 2

Toothless was licking Hiccup and that usually wakes him up. Then he notices his forehead was bleeding. When Toothless turned around he saw a giant herd of Nightmares. He gulped and pushed Hiccup a couple yards away and continued trying to wake him. A young purple and yellow nightmare snuck up behind them. He stood on his hind legs and flapped his wings, he wouldn't light him self up unless it was necessary. Toothless new he was on their territory but he wouldn't leave Hiccup. He roared as loud as he could to scare the other dragons away. I worked... kind of.

The nightmares all lit up thinking Toothless was attacking they rushed at them. Toothless panicked and tried to flee but Hiccup wouldn't wake up. He fought for a while until Hiccup woke up about 10 minutes later." Toothless what happened? "he said rubbing his head. Then he saw the fighting. "TOOTHLESS!" He drew his sword and ran next to them. He lit up the sword to scare them off. Not a good choice for a dragon that can set it's self on fire. It didn't change anything until he jumped on Toothless and they hovered above them to try and escape while keeping them scared enough not to follow.

They saw they weren't that far from town so they flew directly upwards. They new the nightmares would follow. The large Monstrous Nightmare that had attacked them first jumped also. They flew around each other in a spiral until Toothless shot a plasma blast but missed because he was dizzy. The shot landed on the ground near the herd. almost 20 nightmares came into attack. Hiccup and Toothless were trapped and needed help but were to scared to think straight. I'll just tell you now it is hard to scare either of them I mean near impossible. They flew toward town as fast as they could. They didn't think the dragons would follow they

* * *

The nightmares followed them to town. The pair sped up as fast as they could to lose them but the nightmares were gaining ground, well air. They dragons dived into town. Hiccup saw that they were going to attack no matter what and running wasn't a option. He destroyed the nightmares territory so they were going to have revenge. Dragons aren't inherently evil they are like humans. If someone burned down your house what would you do? Oh right want revenge just like the nightmares. Hiccup also knew they weren't really out of line attacking but they couldn't destroy Berk.

Hiccup dived and started trying to chase them off but like before it didn't work. The other riders had heard they panic and screaming and joined the fight. It took almost an hour to fight them all off.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" Shouted Stoick. Hiccup noticed his father had a large bite mark on his arm." WHO IS RESPOSIBLE FOR THIS MESS?" Hiccup tried to shrink into the crowd. Toothless didn't understand much Norse but knew what Stoick wanted. He was the one that provoked the nightmares. The cowering Night Fury stepped up. Hiccup followed _thinking_ his dad would go easier on him then Toothless."You? Did this. How?" Stoick hissed at his son.

" Well me and Toothless were diving and we crashed next to the nightmares. We tried to fight them off but we were on there land so we tried to leave and they followed us. It was just a accident. We were just not being carful and crashed." answered Hiccup very quickly.

Toothless backed up a little. Stoick was furious." I thought you grew out of all this destructive behavior. Two years ago you ended the war between dragons and Vikings and you finally did something right. Now you just went back to being well this." He gestured to Hiccup. They boy rolled his eyes and tried to speak but wasn't allowed." You nearly destroyed the village AGAIN. All I did by letting you keep that stinking lizard is giving the clumsiest stupidest boy on the island a fire breathing dragon as a pet. Now I'm starting to see why I disowned you in the first place!" Hiccup didn't know what to say. Stoick hadn't yelled like that since before he knew Toothless. Hiccup usually just used sarcasm to cover for his fear." Um stupidest? I think is actually most-" Stoick screamed like he couldn't take it. He had been holding all that anger in for years. He pushed Hiccup on the ground." No more sarcasm no more snarky remarks just SHUT UP! You know what go. Don't even come back for all I care I need to clean up your mess AGAIN!" with that Stoick stormed off.

Hiccup was just an embarrassment again. You can't even imagine Hiccups shock. He hadn't been yelled at like that ever. His father _still_ hated him and he was _still _just an embaressment no matter what he did. He actually just cried. Everyone knew Stoick was out of line even if Hiccup had nearly destroyed the town. Toothless nuzzled his friend but he still cried . Astrid got her axe and was about to go after Stoick until Gobber stopped her." You can't scare Stoick into apologizing with that wee axe. Just leave him be he's mad. Maybe just try to help clean up." Hiccup cried for quite a while. He had also been holding a lot of emotions in.

* * *

_Don't be mad at me please. The next chapter will be happier. I'll add some Hictooth. I just needed to establish the conflict in the story._


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup didn't sleep that night. He didn't even go home. Gobber said Hiccup could stay with him. Everyone was mad at Stoick not just his son's friends and Gobber. Everyone who witnessed his little fit knew he crossed a line. Hiccup never cried especially in front over everyone. He always just said some sarcastic remark and went flying to calm down but this time Stoick hurt Hiccup. He gave him the idea that his father loved him and was proud. The worst thing you can do to someone is give them there hearts desire and rip it away. Especially if they risked everything to get it.

Gobber set up a bed on the floor for Hiccup. He thanked Gobber and they both went to bed. He heard his dad trying to clean up the mess. Everyone else was asleep but when ever he fell asleep he woke up his fathers words ringing in ears. Toothless had fallen asleep next to him." Hey bud." Toothless lifted one eyelid to see what his friend wanted." Do you want to go for a little flight?" Toothless sat straight up. He liked sleep but he was nocturnal and liked to do his flying at night." Just let me do something real quick." He ran over to Gobbers desk and scribbled down a short note. They flew back to Hiccups house and left the note at the dining table.

* * *

Stoick woke up lying against one of the torches in the middle of town. He didn't feel guilty about what he said to Hiccup. He loved his son but he was going soft he couldn't let Hiccup be so... so stupid, careless, irresponsible. He stomped through the door and slammed it behind him. Hiccups mug that always sat on the table fell on the ground. He had a lot of miniature furniture, kitchen stuff, blankets, he even always made a small block of ice for when Hiccup got headaches, which became more often ever since the twins bought those strange fire cracker things from Trader Johan. Stoick began to feel bad about mentioning him disowning Hiccup. He always worried that Hiccup would never forgive him. He decided to apologize for yelling and listen to what he had to say before deciding a punishment.

He left the house and headed to Gobber's." Um... Gobber do you know where Hiccup is? He didn't come home last night." Gobber was still mad at his friend but thought that him and Hiccup should talk it out." He stayed with me last night. I didn't want you to yell at him again. He needed to be punished but you basically gave him a false hope that all this village screw up stuff was behind him. He left last night. I don't know where probably just out flying." Stoick was furious that Gobber felt the need to protect his own son from him but after losing his temper yesterday he had to calm down.

He went home to discover a folded up piece of paper he hadn't noticed before. It was from Hiccup. It said,

_After your tantrum yesterday it seems very clear that you are still a rude, ignorant, jerk who can't control his anger. So I left since you obviously don't want me or Toothless on Berk. Just on question. Why now? It's been two years and now you think it's okay to yell like that again. What did you think just now I recovered from all the crap I've put up with my entire life. You can't throw me on the ground and try to justify everything you have ever done to me and think I'll just forgive you like nothing happened. Oh by the way ask around town I don't think anyone will think I'm blowing this out of proportion. _

Stoick crumpled up the paper and threw it at the wall. He stomped hard enough just about everything in the room fell to the floor. He balled his fist and took and deep breath. He picked up the note and ran down to the academy where Fishlegs was teaching, no one expected Hiccup to really show up. Astrid patted Stoick on the back and asked him what was wrong. Don't get me wrong Astrid was still mad and she loved Hiccup and hated seeing him sad but she wasn't going to take sides.

Stoick handed her the paper when she was done reading it she got teary eyed and handed it to Fishlegs who read it out loud. They all gasped." We have to find them. I know what I said was well mean but I didn't want him to leave Berk. He makes mistakes but I don't think we can replace him." confessed Stoick. None of them were ready to feel sympathetic for him but still agreed. They set off to search for their leader and friend.

* * *

Meanwhile a couple miles off the opposite side of Dragon Island Hiccup and Toothless were speeding to get away from Berk. Toothless had grown quite fond of Berk. The people were always nice to him and treated him with respect, the children treated always hugged him and fed him, and even Stoick was kind to him but he would never leave Hiccup to fend for him self. They kept on for hours until both were getting tired. Hiccup fell asleep and let Toothlesses tail fin fold in and they nearly crashed. Luckily Toothlesses screams woke Hiccup up fast enough to keep from slamming into a rock.

They saw a large island and landed well more crashed. The trees seemed to have moved to where they could hit the pair head on. Hiccup flew off of Toothless and was smacked into a large boulder. Toothless was ran over to his rider and licked his cheek. "Haha at least we aren't too hurt. Um... scratch that." he saw Toothlesses prosthetic tail was ripped to shreds. They realized that they should have thought their plan out better." Well that can't be good." Toothless whined and shook his tail.


	4. Chapter 4

With Toothlesses tail gone they had no way home." Well this isn't that bad. We wanted to leave Berk we left Berk. We aren't _that_ far off. So they will probably find us soon anyways." he said trying to sound upset. He knew the second he they took off that he was making a mistake. He had know idea how to survive on his own but on the other hand he was nearly and adult and needed to strike off on his own now he had the chance." You know we should actually be thanking Dad. We needed to get off of Berk anyway. Stupid Berk. Cold weather, tons of enemies, and then we have Snotlout and the twins." Hiccup went on ranting about how much Berk sucks." Oh and the crops taste like crap. There are so many responsiblies we don't have now. Who do you think will take over the academy? Astrid probably." He stopped and his eyes widened.

" Astrid! I finally get a girlfriend and I leave her for no reason she must hate. Oh and Fishlegs. Dang it. Knowing him he's probably ranting on about how stupid I was to leave. Uh oh if I'm not on Berk I can't be the heir and my successor would be _Snotlout._ Oh gods what have I done. We need to go back. But we can't go back that stupid tail fin his torn up. Relax ," he took a deep breath," we can just wait here until they find us. They are definitely looking for us. What if Dad is so mad he's just accepted that I'm gone. This is bad this is very- ow." Toothless wacked Hiccup upside the head with his tail." Sorry bud, I needed that."

They wandered around for a while. Maybe they could build a boat." OW! Toothless. What was that one for?" Toothless shrugged. His eyes slit and he turned around and growled at boulder right next to them." What the..." The rock began changing colors. Until it settled on a brown color and the entire rock became a dragon. No it wasn't a Changwing. It wasn't anything in the Book of Dragons. The dragon resembled a fat Timberjack sort of. It's long tail was shaped like a whip and it had short,think, padded wings that looked like they had rocky disks on them. It had no hind legs but it had long, bowed fore legs. The most notable feature was the head. The short, fat neck held a gronkles like head with long swirled horns erupting from everywhere. It had short blunt teeth with a sharp beak. Hiccup just stared at it in awe and fear. He walked forward. Something about it was controlling Hiccup. Toothless saw that it was changing from white to black and everything in the spectrum. Toothless didn't know how but the colors had some kind of hold on the boy.

Toothless charged at Hiccup grabbing his vest and ran not letting Hiccup down. Normally he would never run from a fight but usually he also had Hiccup as backup." Toothless go back. I want to pet it." Toothless thought he was acting like Tuffnut. That isn't a good think by the way. The strange dragon was gone. For some reason it didn't follow. Finally Hiccup snapped out of it after a lot of screeching and licking." What the heck was that thing?" Toothless was just happy to have his friend back." Where are we? This definitely isn't any island we've been on before." Hiccup took out a piece of paper form his satchel and drew his route from Berk to here. He took every map that he had, which was all the lands and islands Berk knew of." We must have stumbled apon an undiscovered island. Cool, that means we can name it." Hiccup put the pencil up to his mouth and chewed on the end. _Oh come on we need to escape this island not map it. _Thought Toothless. _There is seriously something wrong with this kid. Of course that isn't really new information._

* * *

M

Meanwhile Astrid searching Dragon island." HICCUP! Come on. I know your upset but since when do you run away from your problems. "She thought for a second." Well I suppose that one time you and Toothless were going to run away together so you wouldn't have to kill a dragon. hm. WELL YOU DIDN'T!" She searched for hours and found nothing. She began crying but didn't stop looking. "Hiccup why would you do something like this?" she sobbed. Finally she broke down. She leaned on Stormfly and began sobbing. Stormfly tried to reassure her girl but couldn't talk so she just let Astrid cry._Its okay sweety we'll find them._ If only Astrid knew what Stormfly was trying to say.

Not far away on Salted Shore island Fishlegs and Gobber were searching for them to."Hiccup!" "Hiccup." "Come on. We played your little revenge game come out where ever you're hiding!" The two looked everywhere with no luck. "Um Gobber there aren't many other options." Gobber agreed but kept searching. Fishlegs pulled Gobber on Meatlug and they flew off towards Berk to tell Stoick they weren't finding him.

As you already know Stoick is tough, fearless, and proud but he was only human. As everyone was looking for Hiccup, Stoick was crying not sobbing just crying. He didn't know what to do. His son thought he was awful but at the same time he knew he wasn't completely wrong. He loved his son but sometimes it was just _so _hard but that isn't really strange. You can't love someone without hating them sometimes. The last thing he said to his son before he ran was now he remembered why he disowned him in the first place. He was just as over dramatic as Hiccup.

Suddenly Gobber knocked on the door and told him how there was only one place left to look. Hopefully he was wrong.

* * *

_I thought the Dragons should have bigger parts here. Toothless is going to be a much bigger part of the story just wait and see. Also I'm kind of going on the books Stoick. He loves his son but doesn't think big Viking chiefs should have emotions._


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup never got around to naming the island. Mainly because it started raining. Toothless put one wing over Hiccup and one over himself. The friends spotted a flat rock tilted against a huge boulder. Hiccup could fit in with ease but the larger dragon could only fit his head and torso in. It was still cramped. Hiccup fell asleep laying in a curled position next to Toothless._ Why did I ever let this kid run away? Now his father is probably worried sick._

The next morning Hiccup awoke for getting where he was." Dad. What time is it?" He mumbled still half asleep." Oh ya. Come on bud. We should get some food." Toothless heard Hiccup calling for his father. He felt bad for him. It must be hard having such a short tempered father. On the other hand Stoick loved the boy and both new it. Hiccup just tends to get really mad and overexagerate too.

Toothless crawled back to let Hiccup out but before he could turn around Hiccup gasped and tried to pull him back under the rock. Toothless broke free of the boys grip and turned around to see a huge green dragon. The dragon had huge green wings armored with dark green scales. It had four short but sturdy legs. The large deep chest and muscular abdomen were also quite noticeable. The head was pear shaped with light blue eyes that looked worried.

This one didn't attack. It just sat and stared. It took a while for them to realize the dragon was blind. Toothless took advantage and ran assuming Hiccup would follow but of course Hiccup didn't._ Does he have a death wish?_ Toothless growled and tugged at his riders shirt. Hiccup bent down and whispered." We can't leave him here. There his something wrong with him. He might need help." Toothless whined." He's obviously blind. Come on. You are missing a tail fin and me a leg. He can survive with out some help." _Really? He's huge. He'll be fine. Lets go._ Hiccup wouldn't budge no matter how much Toothless pulled on his tunic. He gave in.

By now the green dragon was aware they were present from all the bickering and growling. The fact he hadn't attacked was a good sign The small Viking approached the humongous monster and held out his hand gently touching the dragons snout which was trying to identify them.

* * *

Stoick sat up and greeted his guests. Gobber and Fishlegs knew he had been crying from the tear drops still on his beard. " Um so we didn't find Hiccup. Which means there is only one place left to look. Witches Brew." Witches brew was an island. Although it had no _real _witches the plants and animals that lived there were strange enough. I real life the creatures were a product of cross breed dragons that were stuck on the island. Why can't they just fly away you ask? Well the thing that makes the island so strange is it moves around and strong wind that keep anything from flying.

" Witches brew. No your wrong. Hiccup is smart. He wouldn't go to Witches Brew. I say since the boy wanted left alone lets leave him alone. He is probably hiding somewhere. He'll come flying back to Berk in know time. " Even Stoick was just hoping he was right.

* * *

The dragons smoky breath seeped out his nostril as he checked Hiccup. He smelled like leather, fish, and basically like another dragon. So he assumed that's what Hiccup was. He began sniffing Toothless._ Hey hands off pal._ He roared and Hiccup glared at him. The green dragon licked Toothless. The dragon needed a name." You need a name don't you?" the dragon cocked his head. He never heard a dragon that sounded like that before." Are you a boy or a girl?" Toothless looked._Girl_. The Dragon snorted.Toothless drew a skirt in the dirt. Hiccup knew he was saying it was a girl. Toothless hung around Astrid a lot so drew a spiked skirt." So your a girl. What about Frigga. She is the goddess of marriage and motherhood." Frigga licked Hiccup. Toothless hissed jealously." Oh come on. She can help us get off this island." Frigga wrapped her tail around both of them and tried to what sounded like singing. She was definitely motherly. She regergited fish on the ground for them. " Nope not again." _I could get used to this. _

* * *

_So I added this chapter so you could see how Stoick was handling his fear. I wanted him to be in the denial stage of grief. I don't really know what the five stages of grief are but I know denial is one of them. By the way I looked up Frigga and she really is the goddess of motherhood and marriage. _


	6. Chapter 6

Hiccup and toothless had been on Witches Brew for six months now. Frigga had become like a mother to the boys in that time. Hiccup trained many of the dragons on the island but none wanted to stay around. Hiccup had built a little shelter. Frigga helped him to pull down a bunch of palm trees on the beach. He used a rope from his shield to tie them together. He hung a large rock slab over it to make the ceiling. He used a lot of vines to be sure it didn't fall on him. He shaped a bed in the sand to sleep on. Toothless had a little slab of rock next to Hiccups bed. Frigga liked to sleep on the beach with her head sticking into the nest.

She always cared for them and kept them well fed. She had no clue that Hiccup was human due to her lack of sight. She treated him like a dragon which could be good or bad depending on how you look at it. Being treated like a dragon meant she often regurgitated fish for them. Toothless didn't mind of course. But she also let them sleep on her back while she was flying. Toothless still didn't have his tail to fly and the winds were too great to fly back on Frigga.

The young Viking liked collecting dragon scales he found on the ground. He had grown a lot so his old clothes didn't quite fit. He used found dragon scales to make armor. He used his dagger to hunt. He normally hunted deer so he could get some food and use the skin for clothes. He made his pants more like leggings; he had a sleeveless shirt that was quite baggy. He used multi-colored scales to make a new vest, bracers/gloves, and boots. He had built up a bit of muscle but not much, although he was much stronger than he appeared. He used his knife to shave but he didn't cut his hair so often. His hair hadn't gotten much longer but he kept it in a rather tight ponytail. He got much tanner. His old leg had gotten to short so he bent the ankle area down so it would be kind of like he was standing on his tip toes, but only on the metal foot.

Toothless had changed a lot too. He had a bunch of nubs and spike now. His saddle has a lot softer how. Hiccup and brought some sewing and blacksmithing equipment. He made a new saddle out of rabbit fur and some deer antlers he carved to curve around his neck so his rider could use them a handles. Even thought he couldn't fly him and Hiccup would just run together sometimes but Hiccup missing a leg he fell a lot so he often rode Toothless. Hiccup used some more of the dragon scales and some metal plates to make Toothless some armor to protect him in fights. He had armor 18 but better safe than sorry.

* * *

One morning Frigga and her boys were flying when she sensed something. She didn't know what but she had to find out. She dived into a bowl like cavern. Hiccup and Toothless hid behind the triceratops like crest on her head not knowing what was going on. She stopped abruptly letting the boys fall off onto a mound of dirt." Hey what was that...," Hiccup shut up when he saw her hunched over sadly. He looked around to see what appeared like a like a large nest. Hiccup wandered around until he stepped on something that made a gross crunch sound. He looked down and,_bones_, three full skeletons could be made out. They were obviously dragon bones. Hiccup screamed and Toothless rushed over. Both stared down at the torched skeletons with tear brimmed eyes. While Frigga was staring into space remembering the day she lost her sight and family.

_It was a warm morning and the new mother hummed happily as her children played. Their father was killed when they were just eggs so she raised them alone. She had twin daughters, both hatched from the same egg, and a strapping young son. One daughter was a brilliant, sapphire blue. While her twin has a dark, emerald green. Her son was the smallest but the most colorful with gold, red, silver, blue, and green scales covering him head to claw. He may have looked odd but his mother loved him more than life its self. Suddenly she heard yelling. She hid her children under her massive wing. A little man fell down into the gorge. He looked dead. The babies ran out from under their mother's wing to check it out. She shooed them away to catch a glimpse herself. Suddenly the man popped up and threw salt into her sky blue eyes. She was blind! More voices surrounded her. Arrows pierced her skin drawing her green blood. She smelled smoke. Her babies were crying voices cheering. No! She fell asleep. Two days later she woke up. The humans gone and her babies dead. She cried in agony. Frigga took off into the sky searching for those who did this. No luck. She landed on a cliff and whined. Down below she heard a voice. Not a loud raspy one like before. A happy childlike voice. When it stopped she flew down the cliff and sniffed a stone slab leaning against the cliff. She fell asleep there waiting for them to do something. The next morning she woke up and the voice was talking again. She sniffed them. Both supposedly dragon. She loved her babies but they were so young according to the smell of youth and kindness she detected. She assumed them orphans. They may not be hers biologically but they were her babies now. Even thought she missed her son and daughters. _

When she snapped out of it she realized she had been crying. Hiccup knew it had been humans that killed her children. The swords were a dead giveaway. He patted her foreleg."I'm so, so sorry. I can't believe that anyone could do this. Sometimes I'm ashamed to be a human. I wish I were a dragon so we could talk normally." Frigga's eyes snapped open. He was a HUMAN. Her entire life she was raised believing humans were evil and here she was caring for one. No! Not anymore. She roared and threw Hiccup into the air. He broke is good leg in the fall. Toothless grabbed Hiccup and dragged him to a small cave. Frigga couldn't breathe fire that far into the cave. And she couldn't fit through. She roared and staggered back to her nest. The boys hid until. She cried herself to sleep. Hiccup and Toothless snuck out of the cave and found a path out. But Hiccup couldn't go." We can't leave her. She's the closest to a mother I've ever had. We have to help her."_You have got to be kidding me. _They slowly approached her ready to wake her up.


	7. Chapter 7

Hiccup reached out his hand to touch Frigga._ Here it comes. We're so dead. _Toothless moaned. The boy gently stroked the dragons green scales. Frigga didn't wake immediately. She stirred and sniffed the air. Her eye snapped open and she sat up. She turned to face the boys. she sniffed them and hissed."Stop! I'm sorry!" Frigga seemed started. Hiccup normally spoke gently to her not so loud and terrified. She closed her mouth and listened. She didn't know any Norse like toothless but she could tell by the tone of his voice what he was trying to say.

"Please. I didn't know about the nest or that humans killed your babies." she snarled." I can't begin to apologize. I can't imagine what your going through. Losing your children and sight. I know how stupid humans can be, trust me killing babies isn't even the worst of it. I've seen it, but I'm not what you would call normal. I've made mistakes before. The only reason I'm on this stupid island is because I got in a fight with my dad. I'm not going home. I can't face my dad. We lost our home just like you. Please your the closest to a mother I've ever had." Frigga stood tall and narrowed her eyes.

Toothless tried to reason with her in dragonese." He won't hurt you. He lost his father when his father threw a fit in front of everyone and we ran away. Like you lost your children. We're all broken. Why can't we broken together?" Frigga's expression softened and she lowered her head and sniffed Hiccup's hair. "What do you mean broken?" she asked Toothless. He was on he verge of tears. She could kill both of them right now and he was completely defenseless. "Hiccup lost his leg fighting the red death. I lost my tail fin when Hiccup shot me down. If I can forgive him for taking away my freedom you can certainly forgive him for something he never even did." He growled. Hiccup had know idea what was going on and was just hoping for the best.

The large green dragon backed away. She thought for a while what she should do. Frigga knew Toothless was right."Alright. Just Hiccup. If any other human ever comes around my family again. I'll rip them to shreds. Also me losing my babies isn't the same as Hiccup leaving his father. He doesn't know a parents fear." She growled the last part and licked Hiccup." But I can understand his heartbreak." Hiccup laughed. He patted Toothless on the head and said," I don't know what you said but that was impressive." Toothless grinned.

Hiccup couldn't walk at all with one leg gone and the other broken. Toothless carried Hiccup onto Frigga's back. Toothless clung to one of her spikes. They lifted off and headed home. The boys were happy but Frigga was still concerned about if she made the right choice.

* * *

Hiccup had left barely over six months ago. It was almost as if all the color and love was just sucked of Berk. The entire dragon racing season had been canceled, the academy was completely ignored, and because of Stoicks depression Berk was in total chaos. Astrid got up one morning to see a grown man running around on fire in his skivvies. Astrid screamed a averted her eyes. "This has to stop!" She stomped up to the chiefs house."Alright! That's it. I just saw a grown man on fire. You need to get off your lazy butt and do your job, _chief_." Stoick had just been doing his morning woodwork. His eyes widened then narrowed with rage.

"How are you even going on with your life like nothings happened. You son has been missing for half a year and all your doing is sitting there doing your- what ever the heck your doing- and not even sadly at that. Berk's falling apart. We already lost Hiccup we can't lose you too." Astrid hadn't even stopped yelling to take a breath. "How dare you-" Astrid screamed and threw her axe at Stoick barely missing. "How dare I! HOW DARE I! You spent two freakin days looking for your son. He's not coming back on his own. And I for one am not going to stay on the sorry excuse for an island. I'm going to find Hiccup and bring him home. Hopefully he can help stop the anarchy."

Astrid stood, strawberry red, waiting for an answer." If hiccup wanted to come back he would. He obviously he doesn't care what happens to Berk so we can't care what happens to him. End of story. Anyways if you have any faith in your chief you'll respect that I say he's coming back on his own time." He growled every word. Astrid shook her head in disbelief. He didn't deserve anything he had. She ran out the door and climbed on Stormfly." That's _really_ it. Come on girl. We're going to go find Hiccup, on Witches Brew."

* * *

_Sorry it took so long. I had a bit of writers block. I didn't know if I should have Frigga forgive him so I just made her more wary of Hiccup. I hope you liked it. Next time I won't take so long to update. _


	8. Chapter 8

Witches brew had los all of it's light, not that there was much to begin with. The island had become dark and terrifying. Hiccup and Toothless had made a full house to live in out of rocks and lumber. Frigga didn't much like the beach so she styed abit more into the jungle. Before she wouldn't leave the boys' side but now. Now she wasn't so loving toward them. She felt lied to by Toothless and she had been raised to despise humans. She only stayed with them because Hiccup was disabled like her and she felt bad for him But she would only give him a chance.

"Come on. Stop being such a baby." Frigga snorted and growled. Hiccup looked away and squeaked slightly."Bud! The waters fine. Wait, can't you breathe under water?" Toothless could breathe underwater like the boy said but that didn't mean he enjoyed swimming. Even when it was almost 90 degrees._Oh course. But evey time I've gone swimming was to save your sorry butt from drowning._"Oh come on. The waters great. Your going to have heat stroke." Frigga turned around and dipped her emerald tail into the icy water."Cold!" She yelled in dragonese. Hiccup only knew that she was frightened. Toothless on the other hand was dying of laughter. "OH course it's cold. What did you expect?Lava?" Toothless cackled and waded into the water slowly. "You need to wade in."Hiccup was grinning._What? Oh." _Hiccup splashed Toothless._Stupid human!Gotcha! _The two were playing and splashing around.

Frigga was, of course, mad. She growled and shot a jet of flame into the center of the lake. Toothless was fire-proof so it didn't bug him. Hiccup on the other hand."Ahh! Hot water!" He ran onto the shore. "Why would you _do _that?" Frigga began laughing."That's not funny. Hiccup isn't fire-proof like us. If you had hit him, just don't try that again." Toothless snapped in dragonese. Frigga didn't care.**_Maybe he should get tougher_**** skin.**

* * *

Astrid had left Berk nearly a month ago. Snotlout and the twins stayed behind but Fishlegs missed his friend. Hiccup never teased him for being fat. Hiccup always backed him up when Snotlout bullied him. Hiccup was always a great self esteem booster. They didn't know exactly where Witches brew was. The map they stole from Gobber had gotten wet and wasn't very clear. The jumped from island to island searching for the boy and his dragon."So! Where are we?" Astrid shouted at Fishlegs. The large boy tried to read the map."Uh. We're almost to, uh. Oh I give up. Gobber specifically told us Witches brew is impossible to find. You have to be taken there by storm!" Astrid scowled.

"Fishlegs! You haven't a clue what Hiccup's absence really does to Berk. Do you?" Fishlegs scowled in return. "Hiccup's your friend but he's my boyfriend. Always spent Saturday racing at the track. When he won I'd punch his arm, when he lost I thought he let me win. I know he did but he would never tell me. Sometimes when he dropped me off he would kiss me really fast and run off so I didn't slap him." She had gotten off of topic. Her eyes were brimmed with tears. "Point is you have know idea what's happening to Berk because your so stupid as to not see it." Fishlegs frowned. "Berk is okay for now. You aren't."Astrid growled more dragon like the human. "Fine I'm hurt. He left me. He only thought about himself and making his dad suffer. He didn't even think what would happen to me. Am I selfish for that?" Her voice cracked a little on the last few words." After all that happened, I still don't want him to be killed. I, I." Tears poured from her eyes. She started sobbing."DON"T LOOK AT MRE!" she snapped at Fishlegs.

Stormfly raced up into the clouds. They had turned red, orange, yellow, and nearly every color of the rainbow. She reached her hand up a stroked the vapor of the cloud. Her tears were still flowing but she had a faint smile. It reminded her of when Hiccup took her on her first flight on Toothless. Stormfly didn't know that. She wanted to get away from Fishlegs."Astrid wait!" The Gronkle and her rifer ascended into the clouds. Astrid was now bawling. Fishlegs let a tear leak too. He pointed down and Meatlug dropped until they were hovering over the water. Astrid didn't know he saw her. Stormfly wined quietly._Oh no. It's okay honey._ She could barely stand to see Astrid cry. She heard a loud howl and perked up. The Nadder scanned the sky. She saw a huge water spout heading right for them.

She heard the other Viking scream."Fishlegs!" They dove down to see the other rider and dragon being sucked into the storm. "Hold on!" Both screaming. Astrid tried to close in but Stormfly had a larger wing span then Meatlug. Astrid hugged onto the back of the dragons neck as the rolled helplessly through the storm. She looked up to see Meatlug hurtling toward her than it went black.

* * *

_Sorry for the short chapter. The next chapter will be much longer. I wanted to show Hiccup's relationship with his friends. Again sorry for the short chapter. Please, please review and follow._


	9. Chapter 9

"Frigga! Wake up!" Hiccup was trying to roll the huge dragon onto her stomach but she wouldn't budge. Finally he gave up."Fine, be like that. Me and Toothless will just go fishing with out you. The glimmering green dragon grinned amusingly.**_You say that like I_**** care.** The youngsters trotted to the beach. In the nearly seven months Hiccup had been on Witches Brew he had certainly changed. He had grown to 5'10, though he hadn't noticed much. His hair had begun to grow out instead of down, he was still a talking fishbone but his muscles were more defined. He didn't even bother with a shirt most of the time but when he did where one it was a green vest made of the scales Frigga shed. He used the cloth from his old pants and shirt to make a new pair of pants that only went down to his knees. He had made bracers from Toothlesses useless saddle. He used a rod from Toothlesses old metal tail to make his prosthetic leg longer. He was barefoot most of the time though.

Toothless had grown quite a bit too. He couldn't fly even if his tail fin was fixed,due to the wind, so he spent his time on the jnight fury had grown a lot of muscle on his arms and legs from all the walking. The dragon now wore nothing but a small cast like contraption on his right hind leg from when a tree fell on it."What's that?" Hiccup pointed to a lump of sand on the beach. Toothless scurried ahead and sniffed the mound. Hiccup wubbed some sand away to reveal a hunk of metal."Ahh! What the?" A large boy only slightly younger than Hiccup but with much more body fat."Fishlegs?" The rest of the mound appeared to be his Gronkle, Meatlug."Hiccup? You look so...different." It was true. Hiccup's jaw had hardend and many of hi freckles had disappeared. Hiccup smiled widely."Fishlegs! How did you find me? Are you okay? How's Berk?" Hiccup shut up when he heard a Nadder chirping.

"Astrid?" He saw another mound. A large Nadder he recognized as Stormfly emerged. Astrid was sitting on the blue dragons back."What? What happened?" She shook her haed and glanced at Fishlegs then fell onto the sand. The Gronkle had hit the girl in the head. Fishlegs picked her up. "I know you want to catch up, but we should probably help Astrid." Hiccup's eyes widened. "Do you have a camp or..." "Yes but we can't go there!" Fishlegs seemed puzzled. "I'll explain later. I know a place we can go." The small boy led Fishlegs to a small cave he had stayed at his second night on Witches Brew.

"Just lie her down over there." Hiccup pointed to a pile of sand he used for a bed a while back. Fishlegs set the girl on the sand pile and continued to question Hiccup." So why can't we stay at your camp?" Hiccup sighed and looked to Toothless who just shrugged. "So the first day me and Toothless washed up here we found a dragon. Not really one we'd seen before. She's huge but blind so we decided to stay with her until we could get home. We kind of gave up after a while. Anyways we named her Frigga and one day she brought us to her nest. There were scorched bodies. Of man and dragon alike. We figured out that Vikings killed her babies. I guess she assumed I was a dragon because when I may have mentioned that I was human and she went berserk. Now she has kind of been...carful around me. If she finds any other humans." He trailed off. Fishlegs grunted understandingly. "Don't worry. We'll find away back to Berk and away from,uh, Frigga."

Hiccup smacked his head annoyingly. "Don't you get it? We can't get home. The winds are too strong." Fishlegs shook his head and stroked Meatlugs snout. Stormfly had her head stuck in, licking her riders nose. "I'm up! Where am I?" Astrid searched around the room. Drool falling from her mouth, rubbing her eye, and yawning. Her eyes widened. "Hiccup!" She jumped on her boyfriend. They kissed passionately and lovingly for a while. Fishlegs interrupted."Um, should I go or.." Astrid slapped Hiccup's cheek."Ow! Why would you _do _that?" Astrid huffed. "You just left! I've been worried sick! You've been gone for over half a year! And you...you." She trailed off. She had just noticed how different he looked but at the same time he was still her Hiccup. Apparently he had become quite the looker. Then she noticed how scarred up his face was.

"Oh my gods. What happened to your face?" She stroked the red mark on his cheek."Uh, you just slapped me." Astrid backed off of him and shyly tucked her hair behind her ear. "OH sorry. But why didn't you just come home, and where are we?" Hiccup saw how much she had changed too. She had somehow become even more gorgeous. He grinned slightly and turned to Fishlegs."Um,Legs? Can you explain for me?"

Fishlegs described the situation. "I didn't know you were stuck here." She kissed him again. "Wow you've grown a lot." She noticed he now had a bit of muscle, not beefy like Snotlout but more defined. She obviously liked the way he looked now. And vise versa."Um, I'm just going to go to the,uh, I think I have to pee." Hiccup and Astrid looked at eachother disgusted and back at Fishlegs. "Well that's abit more information than I wanted." Hiccup laughed awkwardly. When the larger boy was gone Hiccup smiled happily at Astrid. "I'm sorry, I really missed..." Before he could finish Astrid took his hand and pulled him in for another kiss. I'm not going into details because like what Fishlegs said it would be to much information. Astrid and Hiccup were cuddled up under Astrid blanket. Fishlegs had taken Meatlug up to a small lake right by the cave. Astrid lied a hand on Hiccup's chest. "So what do we do now?"

* * *

_I tried to keep it more appropriate so I didn't go into details. You can assume how far they went but I'm not going to tell you. I wanted a Hiccstrid chapter since they haven't have one real conversation for quite a while. I'll update soon. Please review. _


	10. Chapter 10

Hiccup woke up with Astrid wrapped around him and Toothless covering both of them in his wing."Toothless. Wake up." He whispered poking the dragon's leg. Toothless grumbled but opened his wings. Fishlegs was curled up with Meatlug snoring. Hiccup untangled himself from Astrid's loving embrace. "Where are you going?" She mumbled. He hadn't meant to wake her up. "It's morning." Astrid sat straight up."Well better get up." She hopped up and crawled outside."

Fishlegs and Meatlug had woken up too. They are emerged to see the sunrise. "I never get up this early in the morning. Goodnight." Fishlegs made an attempt to go back inside. "OH no you don't." Hiccup pulled on Fishlegs tunic with unusual strength. Now that none of them were sloping Fishlegs noticed Hiccup was taller than him. Before he could comment Hiccup yawned."So, anyone up for a quick swim?" Astrid and Fishlegs looked at eachother puzzled. "What?" "Swimming. We can go to the pond right over there. It's a good way to wake up." They both knew Hiccup was avoiding the problem at hand. "Hiccup I..." Hiccup snatched Astrid hand dragging her to the pond. Fishlegs followed close behind."Hiccup! Stop it what are... whoa." Hiccup took off his shirt, pant's and shoe to where he was only in his boxer shorts. As Astrid stared, Fishlegs grimaced." What _are_ you doing." "Shut up." Astrid punched Fishlegs in the gut. "Going for a swim."

Astrid took off her skirt, shirt, and pants to where she was in her bra and underwear. Fishlegs looked away."Astrid! Don't encourage him. We have a serious issue on our...Ahh!" The dragons dived in and soaked Fishlegs. "Fishlegs calm down. We can talk later but can we please have some fun." Hiccup begged. "Even Astrid agrees." "Don't drag me into this!" "Sorry." Fishlegs looked at his two friends."Fine. You promise we figure out a plan as soon as we're done swimming." Hiccup nodded. it was the first time in over half a year Astrid was so happy. Same went for Hiccup. Without Astrid he just wasn't whole. Even if he thought he was happy as could be, Astrid always seemed to make him happier. She had been so worried and she was glad to have her Hiccup back even though she was furious, she couldn't help but love him.

Fishlegs cannon balled into the water sending the two across the pond on a wave. They chuckled in unison."Alright! I think we're all away you guys! Hiccup? Astrid?" Fishlegs found Hiccup and Astrid kissing behind a rock."Really? Can you guys stop for one second. You're like rabbits." Fishlegs pulled his friends apart. "This is fun and all but we have to go home. Hiccup, do you have any ideas?" They all climbed out of the water. Toothless shook water all over Hiccup. "Yuck!" He wiped the mud off of him. "That's the million dollar question." They began to put their clothes back on."Honestly, I have no idea. For now the plan is you guys stay here. I'll keep Frigga from finding you and I'll come up with a plan."

Astrid and Fishlegs didn't like the idea but it was all they had. "I still can't believe you guys found us." He patted Toothless on the snout." I must have given my dad a panic attack. How is he?" Fishlegs and Astrid looks at eachother. Neither knew what to say. Astrid finally spoke up. "Well Stoick is abit,uh, crazy. When you left we searched for two days. Then Stoick convinced himself that you would come back on your own. He's kind of loopy and Berk's in anarchy with out him. We need you to come back." Hiccup's eyes widened and Astrid noticed tears welling up. "Two days? He spent two days looking for me? Seven months and he still assumed I'd come back on my own?" Astrid looked down and continued. "He said since you didn't care what happened to Berk, we weren't allowed to care what happened to you. I'm sorry." Hiccup was now wide eyed in horror. "He was serious. He really doesn't care if I come back." Hiccup shook his head."Hiccup, it's okay. He's just being stubborn. Hiccup!"

The scrawny boy fled into the forest, Toothless right on his heel."_Hiccup! Come back!"_ Hiccup suddenly stopped and took a deep breath. He was panting but still standing up straight. He fell to his knees. He began muttering. He meant something along these lines, "He hates me. I knew he was mad but I never thought he really hated me. All this time I assumed he had been looking for me and he just went on with his life. He doesn't care anymore." He sobbed for a few long minutes. Toothless nuzzled him."_Come on buddy. Stoick loves you, He's upset. Losing you made him go insane. Hiccup, look at me." _Hiccup stopped sobbing but didn't look up. Toothless licked Hiccup on the chin. Hiccup looked up. Toothless pounced on him and began licking him. Hiccup was laughing instead of complaining."_Healing powers!" _Hiccup pushed him off.

"I love you bud." Toothless grinned and hugged Hiccup."_I love you too. And so does Stoick. I wish you could understand me."_

* * *

_Alright the healing powers thing is borrowed. I found it in a httyd spoof on YouTube(the video was made by __**Nina Kuhar**__). It is referencing when Toothless spits in Snotlouts medicine and Hiccup says that Night Fury saliva has incredible healing powers. And incase you forgot, Stoick specifically told Hiccup to go and not to come back for all he cared. Of course Hiccup didn't believe it. He meant to get some alone time and scare his dad into apologizing so he assumed his dad had been searching relentlessly for his son. It would be heart breaking to Hiccup to think his dad really does hate him and it wasn't just regrettable words he said when he was angry. Please review! _


End file.
